


A-Tisket, A-Tasket

by Kahlan_Amnell



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Adoribull - Freeform, Adoribull Holiday Exchange, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahlan_Amnell/pseuds/Kahlan_Amnell
Summary: Holiday exchange treat fill. Dorian accidentally on purpose keeps giving the Bull flowers. Unbeta'd.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJasper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/gifts).



They were scouring the landscape for crystal grace in pairs, Adaar with Sera, Dorian with Bull.

“Why does Adaar need so much of this stuff anyway?” Dorian asked, reaching over to pluck another to add to the growing pile.

Bull shrugged. “They said something about a tiny cave in the graves? Also the healers were running low. Wouldn’t hurt to bring back some extra.” He quickly leaned back away from a fistful of the flowers that was suddenly thrust in his face.

“Take these, will you? There’s one that’s a bit higher up, and I need my hands free.”

 

 

 

Dorian had nearly jumped out of his skin when Cole appeared and gave him a wreath of bluebells, daisies and embriums. He appreciated the gesture— after his pulse had returned to normal.

The Bull came by hours later to check on him, having brought dinner since he had lost track of time— again.

As he placed the tray of food on a hastily cleared corner of the table, Bull remarked, “Didn’t think you had time to smell flowers, let alone pick ‘em.”

Dorian snorted. “’Twas a gift that had taken years off my life in the giving.”

They sat— Bull in the chair, Dorian in his lap— as they supped and conversed about what each had done during the day.

At some point, Dorian’s hands had gone back to fiddling with the flowers, for the lack of anything else to do with his hands while in a public area. Accidentally, he snapped a stem, turning the wreath into a garland.

Inspiration struck, and he quickly shifted in Bull’s lap for better access. “Now, hold still a moment,” he said.

Deftly, he twined the floral garland around Bull’s horns, then leaned back to admire his efforts.

“How do I look?” Bull asked, eye crinkling in the corner and wide grin dazzling the other man.

“Radiant. Absolutely radiant.”

 

 

 

“I believe you have more than enough for wooing the Lady Seeker, my dear.” Dorian stood to the side of the clearing with his arms crossed and one hip jutting out, watching Adaar fuss with his preparations for the romantic evening ahead. “Did you pick every bloom between here and Antiva?”

Adaar frowned. “It’s too much, isn’t it? More candles, perhaps?”

“Just leave enough space for the two of you… to do what you have planned to do. Unless you plan on rolling about on the flowers instead of the blanket you had me haul up here.”

“Aw, shit, yeah. Sorry, I’m just really nervous.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell,” Dorian drawled. “You’ll do fine. Just be your usual, charming self, and you’ll have her eating out of—”

A rustle, accompanied by the clinking of armour had Adaar in a panic. “Here!” he whispered urgently, shoving fistfuls of royal elfroot, prophet’s laurel, and more flowers Dorian couldn’t name into his arms. “Go, before she sees you!”

  
Dorian ducked out by the far end of the clearing, and sprinted all the way back to the keep, only slowing down to a sauntering pace by the main gate when he realised that he needn’t have run for as long as he had. He huffed in annoyance with himself. Also, why was he still carrying all the extra flowers Adaar had hastily deposited into his arms?

Still deciding what to do, he spotted Bull at one of the merchant’s stalls and was already approaching him before he was even aware of what he was doing.

As soon as Bull saw him, he smiled brightly. “Hey, Big Guy! Glad to see you’ve decided to get some sun today.”

Quickly, so as to not give himself the opportunity to change his mind, he thrust the load he was carrying at Bull, who reflexively brought his arms up to receive the hasty offering. “Do with these as you wish. I need to go wash up,” barely tumbled from his lips before he turned and fled for his quarters.

Bull called out to the rapidly retreating figure, “See you at the Rest tonight?” and got a wave in reply. He looked down at the bundle cradled in his arm. Speaking to himself, he said, “Huh. Well, whaddyaknow. Never saw that coming.”


End file.
